


Krušné ráno

by yaoiyuri



Series: Evan&Todd: láska vesmírná [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Navazuje bezprostředně na Noc slivovice. Evan se ráno musí vypořádat s následky minulé noci.





	Krušné ráno

**Author's Note:**

> Za komentáře a srdíčka budu ráda, vždy potěší! Do příště vymyslím, kdy, kde a jak na to ti dva hupsnou poprvé. :)

Evan otevřel oči a zamžoural do šera pokoje. Netušil, kolik je hodin, ale nemohl spát dlouho. Venku ještě panovala tma. Cítil se hrozně. Hlava třeštila a co bylo horší, žaludek začal dělat kotrmelce. Opatrně spustil nohy z postele, avšak zbytkem těla stále ležel natažený v pokrývkách. Zvedat se začal až když se bosá chodidla s jistotou dotkla studené podlahy.

Opatrně.

Pomalu.

Žádné prudké pohyby.

Nepomohlo to.

Jakmile ztratil oporu postele, svět se s ním divoce zatočil. Prakticky ihned se ozval neblaze povědomý pocit tlaku, který se z žaludku závratnou rychlostí šířil _vzhůru_. Rozběhl se do koupelny, a přitom po tmě s nadávkami vrážel do dveří a nábytku. Technologie ovládaná speciálním genem byla totiž úžasná do chvíle, kdy jste zapomněli myslet na rozsvícení světel, protože jste se zrovna příliš zaobírali snahou nepozvracet ložnici a chodbu.

Evan urputně objímal záchodovou mísu a dávil do ní směs chlastu, žaludečních šťáv a včerejší natrávené večeře s pocitem, že umře. Proklínal Zelenku i tu jeho zpropadenou _slivovici_. Od Čechova _Made in Czech Republic_ si téměř nic nepamatoval, a přesto podvědomě tušil, že ať už se včera událo cokoliv, mohl za to Radek. Když pominula první vlna nevolnosti, zůstal vyčerpaně opřený o toaletu a ztěžka oddechoval. Žaludek ho bolel, v krku pálilo a v ústech se mu usadila odporná pachuť. _Tohle bude krušná noc,_ pomyslel si hořce. Štěstí, že ráno nemá službu. Zavřel oči.

Jen na chvilku.

Probudil ho chlad. Podlaha studila do holých kolenou. Nejen to. Překvapeně si uvědomil, že je nahý. _Něco_ tady nehrálo. On přece nikdy nechodí spát nahý. Ze všech sil se pokoušel vybavit si, co se na večírku stalo, ale bolest hlavy značně otupovala už tak nejasné vzpomínky. _Něco_ důležitého mu unikalo.

Koutkem oka zachytil pohyb. Chloupky na zátylku se mu varovně naježily. Mírně pootočil hlavou. Dveře stály naproti oknu, takže v záři města, která skrze neúplné zatemnění pronikala dovnitř, se jasně rýsovala temná silueta. Rychle si shrnul možnosti. Neměl zbraň, za to měl parádní kocovinu, takže se ubrání stěží, leda by potenciálního útočníka pozvracel. Což vedlo k otázce, jak se vůbec někdo – tady na Atlantis – dostal k němu do bytu. Teprve poté přišla spásná myšlenka… rozsvítit světla.

Náhlá záře nesnesitelně bodala do očí, musel je přimhouřit. Nevítaného návštěvníka přesto okamžitě poznal. Zaječel a uskočil od toalety. Svaly ztuhlé v krkolomné pozici náležitě zaprotestovaly.

„Co tady… Co tady krucinál děláte!“ ječel major bez sebe. Instinktivně sáhl po neexistující zbrani. Reflex. Todd stál nehnutě ve dveřích s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi. Vypadal jako děsivá socha a propaloval ho nesnesitelným žlutým pohledem. Zkoumavě naklonil hlavu. Vychutnával si zvyšující se napětí v místnosti. „Pozval jste mě sem,“ prohodil po zdánlivě nekonečně dlouhé chvíli a užíval si, jaký účinek měla jeho slova na muže na podlaze.

„Já?!“ Údiv na majorově tváři byl nefalšovaný a _vskutku_ roztomilý. Přitáhl si kolena k tělu a objal si je. Údiv plynule přešel v šok. Existoval jediný důvod, proč by si zval do bytu zrovna jeho.

„M- my dva… ježíší… my jsme, my jsme…“ koktal vyděšeně a prohrábl si vlasy v gestu naprostého zoufalství. Spousta věcí se začala vracet.

„Co myslíte?“

„Bože,“ zaúpěl, „zastřelí mě za velezradu.“

„Nebuďte tak patetický, majore,“ odfrkl si pohrdavě Todd, „upřímně jste nebyl moc _použitelný_.“

„Takže my jsme ne…?“ zeptal se s nadějí. Hlas mu přeskakoval nervozitou.

„Řečí vaší rasy jsme se dostali na,“ zamyslel se, „ _třetí_ metu.“

Fakt, že Wraith aktivně užíval výraz jako _třetí_ _meta_ Lorna naprosto ohromil, ale naneštěstí se musel zaobírat důležitějšími věcmi. Přesně v tom okamžiku ho přepadla nová vlna nevolnosti. Když ze sebe vydávil vše, co šlo, opláchl si obličej a s Toddovou pomocí, kterou jednoduše neměl sílu odmítnout, se vrátil do postele.

„Proč jste pořád tady?“ zeptal se tiše, když se zimomřivě zachumlal do deky.

„Slíbil jsem vám jednu noc a ta ještě neskončila.“ I skrze tmu si Evan dokázal živě představit, jak se Wraith zlomyslně šklebí. Todd měl zvláštní smysl pro humor a kdyby Evan nebyl tak zřízený, asi by se i zasmál. Ve svém stavu se však zmohl jen na nezřetelné zamumlaní, které vzdáleně připomínalo _dobrou noc_. Rychlost, s jakou poté usnul, připomínala akutní bezvědomí.

„Dobrou noc, majore,“ odvětil temný stín postávající vedle postele.

*********************************

Když se za denního světla vyhrabal z postele cítil se mnohem lépe, stále bídně, ale lépe. Dlouze zívl a protáhl se. V kostech zapraštělo. Vše s bláhovým pocitem, že se mu to celé jen zdálo. Bylo to přece tak absurdní.

Jenže v kuchyni našel Todda, jak s hrkem čaje sedí nad rozečtenou knihou. Nezdálo se, že by bral Evanovu přítomnost nějak zvlášť na vědomí. Ani se na něj nepodíval, a tak kolem něj major beze slova prošel do koupelny. Potřeboval sprchu Wraith, Newraith. Navíc pokud mluvil Todd pravdu, stud z nahoty v jeho přítomnosti už jaksi postrádal smysl. Z šatů se v noci sám nevysvlékl.

Horká voda masírovala jeho kocovinou poznamenané tělo a smývala z něj pot a pravděpodobně i další _tělní_ tekutiny. Mezirasový sex byl příliš ožehavá a příliš čerstvá záležitost a on o tom upřímně nechtěl moc přemýšlet. Raději zaměřil pozornost na otupělé žmoulání zubního kartáčku v puse. Většinu ranní hygieny si odbýval při sprše, protože jako druhý muž Atlantis neměl času nazbyt. Teď navíc potřeboval z jazyka dostat tu hnusnou pachuť. Hloubavě si přejel po bradě, kde nahmatal rašící strniště. Po krátké úvaze, při které zohlednil svůj bídný stav, se rozhodl holení pro dnešek vynechat. Nepotřeboval se ke všemu ještě po(d)řezat.

Zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Kapky mu bubnovaly do čela, jako by se z lebky snažily vypláchnout protivnou bodavou bolest.

Ztuhl.

I skrze hučení vody zaslechl kroky.

Sice ho přes zástěnu neviděl, ale byl tam. Určitě.

„Už je vám lépe, majore?“ Toddův _starostlivý_ tón v Evanovi vyvolával všechno, jen ne příjemné emoce. Překvapením málem polknul kartáček. Rychle vyplivl pastu, proud vody ji okamžitě odplavil, a vrátil kartáček do držáku připevněného ke stěně. Rozpačitě si odkašlal.

„A- ano.“ Neznělo to dvakrát přesvědčivě. K Evanovu zděšení se zástěna otevřela. A do sprchy vlezl Wraith.

Úplně nahý Wraith.

„Skvěle,“ usmál se Todd, „něco mi od včera _dlužíte_.“

Evan neměl sílu cokoliv namítat, jen pomocí svého ATA genu vypnul vodu. Nesnášel plýtvání a dobře si uvědomoval, že Wraith nepřišel proto, aby mu umyl záda. Navíc se potvrdila jeho nehorší domněnka. Antické sprchy jsou dvěma urostlým chlapům zatraceně těsné. Nedalo se uhnout, stále jste se museli dotýkat, což samozřejmě dodávalo potřebný erotický náboj. Možná se dokonce jednalo o původní antický _záměr_.

Horečnatě uvažoval, jestli o něco takového vážně stojí. Zastával sice názor, že dluhy se musí platit. Samozřejmě. Fakt, že dlužíte Wraithovi na tom nic nemění. Ale pokud dlužíte nahému, vzrušenému Wraithovi, který je s vámi ve sprše… Děsilo ho, s jakou rychlostí se jeho tajné sexuální fantazie měnily v realitu. Todd ho sjel od hlavy k patě pohledem, jakým si nepochybně vlk prohlížel karkulku těsně před tím, než ji sežral. Evan se naproti tomu instinktivně tiskl zády ke stěně, aby se odstup mezi nimi zvětšil alespoň o pár centimetrů, a okatě se snažil nedívat. _Tam_. Moc mu to nešlo. _Tam_ jako by jeho oči magicky přitahovalo, protože si je ze včerejška nepamatoval. _Tam_ bylo velké, zelené, potetované – ostatně jako celý zbytek Wraitha – a především…

„Ty rozdíly jsou především estetické, majore,“ pokoušel se jeho obavy rozptýlit Todd, který nepochybně zaznamenal zmatek v jeho hlavě.

 _Estetické_.

 _Jasně, tyvole_.

Jemně mu sevřel zápěstí a donutil ho _tam_ sáhnout. Evan ruku okamžitě stáhl, jako by se spálil. Připadal si jako vyjukaný panic. Bože, choval se jako vyjukaný panic. Na Toddův pobavený úšklebek odpověděl vražedným pohledem. Rozladěně nakrčil nos. Na dotek rozdíl moc _esteticky_ nepůsobil, ale Wraithům se přece nedalo nikdy věřit. Chvíli trvalo, než se odvážil znovu a ze své vůle, ale opravdu to udělal. Zvědavost ho nakonec přemohla. Se zatajeným dechem sevřel prsty kolem pulzujícího orgánu a začal dlaní pohybovat. Sem a tam. Už neucukl.

Wraith okamžitě zareagoval. Hluboký hrdelní zvuk se dal interpretovat jedině jako spokojené zamručení. Evanovi po zádech přeběhl mráz. Měli nižší tělesnou teplotu než lidé. Ne, že by vyloženě studili, ale… Todd zavrněl a hrubě Evana políbil. Ten své pohyby zrychlil. Wraithští muži zjevně fungovali na stejném principu jako lidští, jelikož _to_ začalo tvrdnout. A zvětšovat se. Což se zdálo ohromující a hrozivé zároveň, protože už před tím byla ta věc zatraceně velká.

 _Estetické_. _Estetické_. _Estetické_.

Než se Evan nadál, klečel uvězněný mezi zdí a Wraithovým tělem. Vytřeštěné modré oči zběsile těkaly mezi nečitelným obličejem a až příliš čitelným rozkrokem. Jako by si až nyní plně uvědomil, do čeho se navezl. Dobrovolně.

Tentokrát se na něj Todd usmál opravdu _ošklivě_. Líně si přejel po svém již pěkně nabuzeném údu a pak s ním majora pleskl přes tvář. Udělalo to krásně obscénní zvuk. Voják šokovaně zalapal po dechu. Todd se hodně přemáhal, aby v tu chvíli nevnikl mezi jeho rozevřené rty. Místo toho však ještě několikrát zlomyslně zopakoval falický políček. Zalíbilo se mu to překvapivě víc než Evanovi, ačkoliv tuhle výstřední fantazii vytáhl právě z jeho hlavy.

Klečící muž viditelně zrudl, i když se těžko určovalo zda studem či hněvem, a sklopil oči. Emoce, které z něj sálaly, se zmateně proplétaly a vzájemně si odporovaly. Todd si však velmi dobře uvědomoval, co si může vůči majorovi, i přes zmatek v jeho hlavě, dovolit. Neudělal by nic, co by mu ublížilo nebo s čím by alespoň _podvědomě_ nesouhlasil. A Evan veliteli k vlastní nevíře dovoloval hodně.

„Zůstaneme u třetí mety, co vy na to?“ Evan překvapeně vzhlédl. Připadalo mu jako věčnost, kdy promluvil naposledy, ale sám dobře věděl, že od chvíle, co vlezli do sprchy, uplynuly minuty. Maximálně desítky minut.

Neznatelně přikývl.

Todd se nepatrně prohnul v bocích zlehka přejel svým vskutku exoticky vyhlížejícím ptákem po majorových chtivých rtech. Wraithská kůže byla v těch místech na dotek neuvěřitelně jemná. Lorne pokorně otevřel pusu, ale očima se pořád vpíjel do těch žlutých, dravčích. Teď přišel čas plnit Toddova tajná přání.

Wraith spokojeně vrněl, když ho obemkla vlhká horká ústa. Překvapivě zkušená. Lorne se do toho pustil s nebývalou vervou. Sál, cucal a lízal jako šílený a s neuvěřitelně sveřepým výrazem ve tváři. Nezdráhal se mu ani promnout koule. Velké, zelené a pěkně naběhlé koule. Těšil se až objeví, co je v nich schovaného.

Jenom pro něj.

Vzrušeně vzdychl. Chutnal skvěle. Bože. Chtěl ho. Hrozně moc. Todd spokojeně zasyčel, což Evana jen povzbudilo. Chtěl Wraitha slyšet. Víc. Toužil po tom, aby ta mimozemská bestie s nelidským sebeovládáním nad sebou pod návaly rozkoše alespoň na pár okamžiků ztratila kontrolu. Kvůli němu. Kvůli tomu, jak skvěle kouří.

Ale Todd se prozatím držel. Zajel dlaní do rozcuchané kštice. Ostré nehty se zlehka zaryly do pokožky. Evan poslušně zpomalil a sevření ve vlasech povolilo.

Todd si začal určovat tempo.

Evan v klíně pocítil neklidné škubnutí. Jeho vlastní nádobíčko probralo k životu. Jednou rukou si přidržoval Todda a druhou si zajel mezi nohy.

„Ruka.“

„Sohe?“ zahuhlal překvapeně.

„Ta. Ruka.“ zopakoval Todd pomalu a důrazně. Z jeho hlasu by nikdo nepoznal, že si právě nechává přeblafnout majorem amerického letectva. Ohromující sebekontrola. Evan si neochotně a s pocitem, že mu asi brzy prasknou koule, přestal honit a _rukou_ se zapřel o jeho bok. Todd mu zase něžně, téměř omluvně, prohrábl vlhké vlasy a přitáhl si ho hlouběji do klína.

Nevzdoroval.

Wraith začal spokojeně příst, jako velká kočka. Lornova poddajnost ho vzrušovala.

Ale už bylo dost hraní.

Pevně sevřel oběma rukama tmavovlasou hlavu a pohnul boky. Začal přirážet. Tvrdě a rázně. Voják překvapeně vypískl. Tak hlasitě, jak jen s plnou pusou mohl. Todd jeho němé námitky ignoroval. Rychle přišel na to, že v téhle sprše není jediný, kdo umí potlačit dávivý reflex, a hodlal toho patřičně využít.

Evan zakňučel. Z jedné strany zeď a z druhé Todd. Neměl kam uhnout, a přitom se nedokázal zbavit pocitu, že se pusou nabodává na obscénní kopí. Už jen čekal, kdy mu vyleze z druhé strany hlavy ven.

A že se Todd odvažoval opravdu _hluboko_. S žaludkem stále podrážděným kocovinou Evanovi tohle nepřišlo nejchytřejší, ale co mohl dělat. Zavřel oči a podvolil se. V duchu děkoval době, kdy jako nadržený středoškolák zkoušel ve svém pokoji tajně a po večerech, jak hluboko si dokáže do krku zasunout nanuk, než se mu zvedne kufr. Jeho lopotná panická snaha se později velice vyplatila. Především nadprůměrně vybavení milenci dokázali jeho talent patřičně ocenit. Zjevně udělal na dojem i Todda. Nehledě na absurdnost celé situace, cítil se pyšně. Ohromit Wraitha se vám nepovede každý den. A už vůbec ne při sexu. Jenomže si také uvědomoval, že tohle vražedné tempo už dlouho nevydrží. Zatnul nehty do jeho stehen, ale bez valného výsledku, jen se svezly po tuhé nepoddajné kůži.

Naštěstí se Wraithův dech začal zkracovat a přírazy stupňovat. Jedna dlaň na vojákově hlavě se pevně sevřela. A nečekaně trhla dozadu. Evan vykřikl. Spíše překvapením než bolestí. Wraithův úd přitom s vlhkým mlasknutím proklouzl mezi jeho rozechvělými rty. A skropil majorův obličej záplavou bílé lepkavé tekutiny. Stále klečící voják v tu chvíli vzhlížel k Toddovi jako k obskurní modle. Tak trochu v šoku. Toddovi samotnému trvalo jen pár vteřin, než se opět plně vzpamatoval, ale i to Evanovi k pocitu iracionálního zadostiučinění stačilo. Šok překvapivě rychle opadl. Drze se ušklíbl. Ze rtů si vyzývavě slízl trochu Toddova nadělení.

„Proč jsi…?“ nahodil ke své nové _pleťové_ masce. Byl víc než ochotný Wraitha ochutnat.

„Nechtěl jsem dráždit váš žaludek, majore,“ mrkl na něj šibalsky Todd. Evan pohled kysele opětoval. Wraithský humor.

_Haha._

Chystal se něco uštěpačně podotknout, ale Todd ho bleskově vytáhl na nohy. Potetovaná ruka vystřelila k vojákovu rozkroku. Evan jen stěží zadržoval vzdechy. Svým urputným snažením si prokousl ret do krve. Armáda ho naučila, že nesmíte být ani vidět, ani slyšet. Obzvlášť při tomhle. Nic na tom neměnil fakt, že se to dělo u něj doma v koupelně. Toddova dlaň se pohybovala jistě a zkušeně. Evan zavřel oči a opřel se hlavou o mokrou stěnu. Skoro jako by se to dělal sám. Ne… Bylo to lepší.

Mnohem lepší.

Udělal se ostudně rychle.

Když ho Wraith pustil, sjel vyčerpaně podél stěny, protože ho rozechvělé nohy neunesly. Něco mu to připomínalo.

Todd stál nad ním a tvářil se nečitelně, jako obvykle. Olízl si potřísněnou dlaň. 

„Chutnáte mi, _majore_ ,“ pronesl jakoby nic.

A pak ho konečně nechal vysprchovat. Samotného.

*********************************

Ve chvíli, kdy Evan vylezl z koupelny zabalený do velké osušky, se cítil už mnohem, mnohem lépe. Zatímco se sprchoval Todd, převlékl se v pokoji do spodků a vytahaného sepraného trika. Navzdory svým včerejším velkohubým prohlášením se mu ulevilo, že to dál nezašlo. Znělo to otřepaně, ale vážně na něco takového necítil připravený, protože… _dohajzlu_ , sex s mimozemšťanem. Vážně se musí ospravedlňovat?

Když se vrátil do kuchyně, seděl vykoupaný a naštěstí již oblečený Wraith opět na _své_ židli u okna. Tentokrát si nečetl, ani nepil čaj. Zaujatě si sušil si rozcuchané vlasy.

Evan se posadil naproti němu a mlčky ho pozoroval. Vydržel by se na něj dívat celý den. Dlaně ho zabrněly nejasným pocitem, že se těch vlasů už dotkl. Včera v noci. Zatoužil se jich dotknout znovu, ale když Todd odhodil ručník na podlahu a _podíval_ se na něj, zbaběle stáhl ruce do klína a uhnul pohledem. Atmosféra v místnosti začala samovolně houstnout.

Evan se zavrtěl. Náhle si připadal jaksi nepatřičně. Hloupě. To, co udělali, byla hrozná blbost. Přesto toho nelitoval.

Zatím.

Jen nevěděl, co říct nebo jak se chovat. A přitom se zdálo, že Todd na něco čeká. Propaloval ho zpoza stolu zvláštním pohledem.

„Kde máte plášť?“ zeptal se Evan po chvíli, aby narušil nepříjemné ticho, a zmateně se rozhlédl po místnosti. V tílku vypadal velitel… jinak.

Neformálně.

Newraithsky.

Pod látkou se pěkně rýsoval vypracovaný hrudník a krátké rukávy odhalovaly silné paže pokryté tajemnými symboly.

„ _Plášť_?“ zopakoval Todd a názorně demonstroval, že i Wraithové dokáží _dělášsiprdel_ pohledy. A mnohem výmluvnější a děsivější než lidé. Upřímná nevinnost majorova dotazu ho málem srazila ze židle.

„Je v pračce,“ ucedil.

„V mé pračce?“ podivil se. „Copak vy umíte prát?“ Pod Wraithovým spalujícím pohledem se instinktivně přikrčil. Uvnitř lebky mu hlodal malý neodbytný červíček, který tvrdil, že Toddův plášť souvisí s ním. Pak mu před očima mžikl nejasný záblesk včerejší noci.

„Já jsem…“ vydechl bez sebe.

„Ano.“

„Óbože…“

Neuvěřitelně trapná chvíle ticha. Jestli si před chvílí připadal nepříjemně, teď by se nejradši propadl podlahou. Nejlépe až do planetárního jádra.

„Umm… Omlouvám se.“ Myslel to upřímně.

Todd se usmál. Lidé měli málokdy důvod omlouvat se Wraithům, ale pozvracený plášť se jevil jako důvod zatraceně dobrý.

„Už nikdy nebudu pít,“ zasténal nešťastně voják. _Slivovici_.

„Velmi rozumné rozhodnutí,“ přitakal Todd. Evan bezděčně mrkl na hodiny nad _kuchyňskou_ linkou, jak onen podivný kus antického nábytku pojmenoval. Zděsil se. To už je tolik?!

„Nebudou se po vás shánět?“ zeptal se maně a nejdřív mu nedošlo, jak strašně hloupě to vyznělo. Todd mu věnoval další nečitelný pohled.

„Teda ne, že bych vás vyháněl, veliteli,“ dodal s narůstajíc nervozitou v hlase, „samozřejmě, že tu můžete zůstat, jak dlouho chcete, ale je dost pozdě a vy se po městě nemůžete sám toulat. Já vás samozřejmě nevyháním…“ Blekotal strašné nesmysly.

„Ano, měl bych jít,“ pokývl Todd, čímž utnul Lornův slovní průjem. Tmavovlasý voják ho rozpačitě doprovodil ke dveřím. Doufal, že se neurazil. Nechtěl ho vyhánět, vážně ne, ale na Wraithy na Atlantis se z dobrých důvodů vztahovala jistá bezpečnostní opatření. Včerejší večírek je sice očividně narušil a Evan je vědomě asi tisíckrát porušil, ale a když si ostatní všimnou, že velitel není tam, kde by být měl… zavánělo to parádním průšvihem.

„Moment! A co váš plášť?“ uvědomil si náhle. Nemůže mu tady přece nechat tak zjevný důkaz své přítomnosti... nebo ano? 

„Nemějte obavy, mám jich tu víc.“

„Ale-“

Otočil se čelem k němu. Stál až moc blízko. „Vezmu si ho _příště_ , majore,“ přerušil jeho námitku rázně. A při těch slovech mu vtiskl polibek. Rychleji, než bylo možné v lidských silách reagovat. Evan ještě dlouho poté sledoval zavřené dveře, kterými wraithský velitel bez dalších slov odešel.

Příště… Příště?!

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení! :)


End file.
